A Kyo's Carol
by kayjaylew
Summary: Based on A Christmas Carol. When Kyo falls asleep on Christmas Eve, he is visited by the Ghost of Past, Present, and Future. Will these ghosts succeed in ending the ignorance that our favorite Neko has of his lifelong rival's past? This is a Kyo story, but it isn't necessarily Kyo-centric. A more clarifying summary inside:)
1. Prologue

**Summary: Based on A Christmas Carol.**

** If Kyo doesn't like the rain, then that must mean that he likes the snow even less, even if it is on Christmas Eve. Being Christmas Eve, he'll have to visit Akito the next day along with the rest of the 12, no matter his curse. Not to mention that he'll have to endure praises directed towards the Nezumi...**

**When Kyo falls asleep, he is visited by three spirits. The Ghost of Past, Present, and Future. Will these ghosts succeed in ending the ignorance that our favorite Neko has of his lifelong rival's true self? Meet the Christmas special that I have created! This is indeed a Kyo story, but it isn't necessarily Kyo-centric, as it focuses on his rivalry with Yuki, ne?**

A Kyo's Carol

**Chapter 1: Conscience. An Epilogue.**

_The landscape… he didn't like it. It was cold and wet, although mostly cold. It reminded him too much of the rain that he disliked so much. Kyo stood up from his solitary seat in the white landscape. He wasn't sure how or why he was there, although he was certain that he wanted to leave. He didn't like this place… at all. It made him feel like he was free, but only to an extent. Almost like fish in a pond: they were free to swim wherever they wanted to in their small area or space, but that was just it. They were restricted to that small space. He wanted out, he _needed_ to get out… out… out! OUT!_

…

…

_**OUT!**_

The orange haired boy lurched up from his bed. He was breathing heavily, as a reaction to the dream. He hated dreams like that. They weren't nightmares, exactly, but there was something about them that were… eerie, almost. Like he was OCD and his gut was telling him that something was out of place, but he didn't know what it was.

Well, that was a weird thought for the morning. Clearly, he had been spending too much time with Haru lately. He got out of bed and stretched, but then shivered. The AC wasn't on, so why was it so cold in his… room… His thoughts trailed off to a different subject, one that was a lot like: _"Well that's just perfect. Looks like I could be ranked right up there with Hanajima in the psychic category."_ There was snow outside of his window. It had completely obscured the view of the outside that he was so used to seeing in the morning. He foolishly opened the window in hopes to see the rest of outside, but unfortunately, he had temporarily forgotten his first problem of being cold. He was painfully reminded of this when the cold and bitter wind blew against his bare skin. It was a waste of his time too, because the small glimpse he had caught of the outside had been for nothing. All that there was to see was a white blanket covering the entire landscape of the Sohma residence and beyond.

"_Stupid…_" He chastised himself. _"Anything that doesn't help you get better at something is a waste of space and time. It's a waste…"_Kyo clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger. His thoughts had unconsciously quoted the words that the rat had spoken to him right before retiring to his room last night.

It had been another dinner with the constant bickering between the two juunshi. Yuki had accidentally broken the plate when the sharp knife he had been using to cut his meal had gone right through the food and on to the glass plate itself, as a result of Shigure's usual perverted comments, directed this time at Tohru's particular hairstyle. Apparently it was slightly frizzy that day, most likely due to the antics of the Sohma men.

Kyo had yelled at the silver haired boy when the shattering of the glass occurred, naturally calling him stupid as his temper rose. Yuki then made a quiet comeback, which Kyo didn't hear. The fiery boy rightly assumed that it was an insult, and had proceeded to aim a punch to the other's jaw, when Shigure intervened, most likely as a desperate attempt to stop the damage that would have come to his home as the outcome of the two's fighting.

Instead, the dog mockingly sighed and cried out to no one in particular that Tohru hadn't been asked a single question of her plans for the upcoming holidays. His plan worked. It immediately shut the two boys up, and had created a stream of either mumbled apologies, or princely promises to not ignore the poor girl further.

In a stroke of what Kyo figured he'd call "witty brilliance in the fighting category", Kyo muttered under his breath something only Yuki would be able to hear.

"I bet that the only reason that the rat is excited for the dumb holidays is because he'll be able to see his precious Akito for an entire seventy-two hours during the _zodiac meeting_, am I right?" Yuki stopped in his tracks up the stairs. He slowly turned around to face the orange-haired teenager. And then he spoke the cutting words.

…

…

"_Stupid…" he had said with a look of utmost hatred. "Anything you say that doesn't help you get better at something is a waste of space and time. It's a waste. So I'd suggest actually _getting the facts right_ before trying to insult me." And then he had angrily walked back up the stairs._

Kyo couldn't think of a retort to that. If he wasn't so angry at the supposedly perfect boy, he might've actually had some more room in his emotions to feel at least a little confused. But nearly as soon as the thought occurred, so did the thought of how much the "prince" would be doted on in less than twenty four hours. He expected that Akito would open his arms lovingly and praise that Yuki to no end, and then the silver haired boy would smile a mockingly gracious smile, loving all of the praise. And then he would turn around and face Kyo directly and his purple eyes would be filled to the brim with taunting thoughts.

Kyo was brought back to the present when a sharp knock came across his door. "What do you want?" he lazily bit out to the person behind it. There was a small pause, and then the door opened. A man with cream colored hair and a robe not unlike Shigure's walked in. The orange haired boy stood up abruptly. "Shishou?!" he demanded. Kazuma smiled appreciatively. "Well, of course. I wouldn't be a very good adult if I didn't come over and wish my wonderful son a happy holidays, now would I?" Kyo scoffed. "Yeah, wonderful. Well this wonderful kid can't even beat a prissy boy with a Lolita complex." Kazuma's smile faltered a small bit. "Yes, I thought you might say something like that." Kyo sat back down on his bed, a pout forming on his face. "In fact…" Kyo's father hesitantly continued, "The said, eh, _prissy boy_ was recently seen getting ready to head for the main estate with Shigure-san. Shouldn't you be getting ready to go as well?" Kyo stared at his father for a minute. Had he really forgotten? "Eh, Shishou? I'm not supposed to go until the banquet actually starts. On the 25th." Kazuma stared back at his son, still not understanding what he was getting at. His clueless father still had that blank expression on his face, making the atmosphere slightly awkward. Kyo broke the silence. "…Eh, today is the _24__th_." A look of recognition spread across Kazuma. "Ah! Now I see!"

Kyo sweatdropped. But then the dojo master became noticeably more serious.

"So, you still hate Yuki then?"

The teen turned his head away from his adoptive father. "That's a stupid question. You don't even need to hear the answer." Kazuma sadly shook his head. "No, I suppose I don't. But can I ask why?" Kyo turned back around and glared. "I don't need to tell you that! Stop asking the same stupid questions! You already know why! That idiot _rat_ ruined my life! How can I _not_ hate him! Him and his perfect life, his perfect friends, his disgustingly _perfect_ family? It's obvious isn't it?! He has everything that _I DON'T!_"

Kazuma smiled sadly, and then walked back then walked back towards the door. Kyo's angry expression faltered. "H-hey, where're ya going?" Kazuma paused and then turned around, and smiled once again. "Well Kyo, I suppose that your point of view does make some sense. But, unfortunately, your point of view is still missing a few details. And, I suppose I'll just leave you to figure them out a bit. So... in the meantime, try and keep an open mind to the people in your surroundings, ne?" and with that, the dojo master left, leaving Kyo to sulk.

**What do you guys think? Is it fantasmic enough? Review so I know to continue dearies! **


	2. The Conscience

**All right my dearies! It's time for A Kyo's Carol's second chappie! Remember, all rights go to Takaya-sensei! **

A Kyo's Carol Chapter 2

Several hours later, after Kazuma had left, Kyo was preparing to go to bed, while dreading the next morning the entire time. He had tried everything, from taking over three hot showers, reading a book (which was a failure before he had tried,) doing his schoolwork (Mayuko-sensei would've laughed at him), and even punching a hole in his newly plastered wall, which hadn't really helped anything.

In the end, he settled on just lying there in bed, waiting for sleep to claim him. As he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes traced over the many cracks that were criss-crossing all around it. As five minutes slowly trickled into ten, and ten into fifteen, the fiery red eyes finally caught something remotely worth his attention. _Wow, that's a pretty big one over there,_ he though as he observed a break over by the left edge of his room. It was nearly a foot in length, and it almost looked like "someone" had fallen right through the ceiling. Kyo smiled wryly to himself, because it was fairly obvious who had created it. The room to the left of his was Tohru's, and apparently, the crack through her ceiling was so long that it extended right into the next room!

His smile quickly turned in to a frown, as his thoughts turned over to the fact that he was the cause of the poor girl's injury due to that fact, and in turn, the revealing of the curse. He rolled over in his bed, and shuddered as the cold sheets were exposed to his bare skin. _How ironic,_ he thought, _that the one person who doesn't even belong to the curse is the one that shows it off all of the time_. He had been reminded of this fact several times throughout the three years that Tohru Honda had come in to the Sohma family's life. It was usually that Yuki who brought it up whenever he was issued a challenge from the neko.

Almost as soon as the thought had come into his head, a bloodcurdling shriek was issued from the next room over. _Tohru! _Was his one frantic thought, before leaping out of his bed. He nearly crashed through the two doors that were separating the two teenagers. The first thing that he caught sight of was Tohru herself, with her brown hair sticking up everywhere as though static electricity had run through her. Her eyes were abnormally wide, and she was pointing in fear at a fairly large object that was darting around the edges of her room. Kyo hesitantly walked towards said object, but he let out a yelp himself when he discovered the identity of the dark mass. It was a large black rat, with beady red eyes and wicked teeth that were bared open while the ugly creature hissed at the both of them.

Kyo gulped, before chocking out, "Hey, Stupid rat! Get up here, I think that this is your forte!" Tohru looked at him in mild surprise. "W-why are you talking to the rat?" Kyo shook his head, causing his bright red hair to be shaken out of his eyes. "I'm talking to the rat _downstairs_." Tohru's eyes widened in understanding, and then she thumped her head slightly with her fist. She gave Kyo a nervous smile, which was quickly extinguished by the more hissing of the black rat.

The two heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs, and then Yuki poked his head through the door. "Honda-san," he said, "I heard you scream, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. I apologize for not checking anyway. What seems to be the problem?" he asked her, pointedly ignoring Kyo. The redhead turned away angrily. Tohru helplessly gestured to the large rat in her bedroom corner.

The silver-haired boy squinted to where she was pointing, and then his violet eyes widened. "Ah, I am very sorry Honda-san! I think that it may have been looking for me." Yuki walked over to the corner and kneeled down in front of the rat, staring intently at its eyes. Soon afterwards, the rat scuttled away. Yuki then walked over to the window. He nodded in confirmation to himself. "Once again, I once again apologize Honda-san. It was indeed looking for me. Saying hello, I suppose." He sighed. Then he sat down beside her. "Did it hurt you?" he asked, with genuine concern. "Aah, no, it just scared me when I felt it on top of my covers. I screamed and it ran to the corner." Yuki tilted his head. "It was on your bed?" he shook his head afterwards. "It lied to me in that case, he said he didn't go anywhere near you. I'll make sure to not let anymore rats come near the inside of the house from now on." He stood up.

Kyo sat up from where he had been sitting. Then he started to walk out the door pausing by the frame. "Yeah," he began, "and I'll tell any cats coming near the house to kill any rats that they see. Afterall," he glared at Yuki. "all rats are liars." Yuki glared right back, and shoved past Kyo. "Ignorance," the slightly smaller boy muttered to himself as he walked down towards his bedroom, thinking that no one else could hear him. However, Kyo heard him clearly. He let out an annoyed growl, and walked back in to his own room. He huffily lied down in his bed, stubbornly willing sleep to claim him once more.

_Forty-five minutes later_

Kyo had finally fallen asleep. He had already had a strange dream involving a three-way civil war including Miso, Leeks, and the Japanese military force. During the part where the General of the Military had begun firing missiles at the unsuspecting Miso, another dream had interrupted him. In this particular dream, he was back in his room. In fact, it was so vivid, he nearly mistook it to be real. Even his position in bed was accurate! And Kyo would've been convinced, if he hadn't have known better. Afterall, Kyo was never interrupted with his war with Miso and Leeks in real life.

In _this_ dream, he was still lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling once more, when Tohru appeared. She was wearing all white, and there was a ring of white surrounding her head. (A/N: typical.)

"Kyo-kun?" she asked, confused. "Why are you in my dream?" Kyo gaped at her. "I think the better question is: why is it you're in my room?" "Ah! I'm so sorry! I suppose that even in dreams that people like their personal space! I'm sorry! I'll leave now! No, wait-" she paused, and frowned, thinking. "Never mind. I'm going to be your conscience, just for a few minutes. Okay?"

**Hooray my dearies! The plot is finally getting started! Hopefully I'll get this story finished by Christmas... it will be all of yal's present! R&R or die! I love you guys!**


	3. The Ghost of Before or Whatever

**Hello dearies! Excuse the wait! It's finally Christmas break, so be expecting progress thoroughout the next two weeks! Thanks for reading the next chapter of _A Kyo's Carol_! **

_Kyo felt his mind go blank. "Tohru?" he cried out, but his voice echoed in his head. Or was it the room? He couldn't tell, everything was so disoriented, he couldn't even tell where he was anymore, although he still felt himself sitting on the bed, but when he tried to reach down to touch the bed, it wouldn't connect._

_"Kyo?" Tohru's voice rang out, and reverberated around the 'room'. "Tohru?" He cried out again, even more frantic. "Kyo! Please, it's alright! Please listen to what I have to say."_

_"Where are you? Are you okay!?"_

_"_Kyo_. Please calm down, just listen."_

_Kyo paused in his pacing of the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw the girl that he had been calling for. The dream Tohru looked up at the redhead and smiled. "It's okay Kyo. I need to leave soon, but you need to know that you will be visited by three more spirits, every hour on the hour. They also have a few things to tell you, so make sure that you keep your ears open. Your mind, too. My Mom always said that no matter how trivial the words may seem, they will help you in some way in the future. That is why I always remember my Mom's words. Remember my words too, Kyo..." and those last few words echoed in Kyo's head as Tohru's form began to shimmer, eventually disappearing._

…

Kyo's eyes shot open. He glanced around the room. Nothing there. No _one_ there. He breathed out a sigh of relief. That had been a pretty vivid dream. It was almost as thought he was awake the entire time. Suddenly he jerked up, reaching for the clock. What time was it now?! '_every hour on the hour..._' It wasn't like Kyo believed in dreams like that! No way! That was for little sissies...like that Yuki. Kyo smirked at the thought.

The clock read 11:51.

Kyo gulped. Well, if the 'dream' had any truth to it... well... he would see in nine minutes.

11:52

Kyo sat back down, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. What was with his nervousness anyways? Stupid...

11:53

He lied back on his bed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. '_This whole thing is stupid anyways... yeah. Stupid."__  
_

11:56

'_Besides, if it really was real, someone would've heard her! Right?'__  
_

11:58

Kyo sat back up. He was practically shaking because f his nerves. '_The dream seemed so real though..._'

11:59

Kyo started to walk to the door. In fact, he practically ran. '_I need a drink of water!_'

12:00

Kyo paused. He looked at clock. He turned back around and sighed in relief. There was no one there. He opened the door. He decided that he really did want that drink of water right about now.

"Where do you think that you're going Kyo?" "GAH!" Kyo yelped and punched the wall. His natural reaction. He spun around and faced the bed, which is where the noise had come from. There was Haru, sitting on the bed with a lazy expression on his face. "Haru?!" Kyo spat out. "What're you even doing here stupid?"

Haru merely blinked and tugged at a necklace that he was wearing. Haru was adorned in a white robe, similar to Tohru's although he was only wearing a single necklace. No piercings!

"Eh, Haru? What're you wearing? Where's your piercings? Not like I really care though..." Kyo muttered the last part. Eyes widening slightly, the dual-haired teen felt his ears. "My earrings... a mystery... hey, where's Yuki?" Kyo sweatdropped. "You're in my dream moron. Why do you care?" Hatsuharu got off of the cat's bed and streched. "I'm not in any dream Kyo. Certainly not yours." Now it was his turn to walk towards the stairs. He opened the sliding door, and began to walk towards what he thought was Yuki's room. "Ehh... hey. It's the other way." Without a second hesitation, the ox turned around and began to walk the other way. Kyo followed him, making sure that he wasn't going to get lost again. It was then that he felt a cold blast of wind hit him in the face. The redhead was now standing in front of the main estate, with the dream Haru not a foot in front of him. "Oh, was it time already?" the Ox said to nobody in particular. "Shame, I never got to see a sleeping Yuki... how sad..."

"Haru! What's going on? I'm not supposed to be here!"

"It's okay. Nobody can see us. I think we're around eight years in the past. He should be about seven as of right now." Kyo blinked. Oh, right. Dream. He sighed. "So, what is it you got to show me? You;re supposed to be the Ghost of before or something, right? Show me what ya got." "Good job Kyo. I see you aren't completely dense." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" "Oh, nevermind. I stand corrected. Well, I'm supposed to show you the past, obviously."

Kyo grit his teeth. Haru was just playing with him. That was all... '_The twisted b-_" "We're here Kyo." The two friends were facing Akito's house. The cat rolled his eyes. "What does Akito have to do with anythi-" and for the second time in the last five minutes, he was interrupted, but this time, he was interrupted by a scream. Kyo jumped back and turned to Haru. "What the hell was that?!" he shouted to the Ox. He stood up straight when he noticed something wrong with Haru. His eyes were shut tight, and it looked like he was clenching his teeth. His hands were in fists by his side. "Oi, what's wrong with you?" "Shut up Kyo." Crap. Haru stalked towards the gate, and he just walked through. "Hey! What's going on?" Haru glanced back for a second, and it was clear that he was black. "I'm going to show you how ignorant you are of Yuki, dumbass. I'm waiting for myself to go to him."


	4. A Literally Unimaginable Past

******Hello Guys! I'm back! I'm going to apologize for this short chapter, but I have to go to my aunt and uncle's house^^ Do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? I hope not. Well anyways, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. Not me. **

**And thank you to those reviewers! **

**xXMoozerXx (Guest)**

**I appreciate the review^^ Thank you, but Don't worry, I don't plan on making Kyo the 'cheerful character' that you observed, but if you remember, that is how he generally acts around Kazuma and Tohru. So again, don't worry! I've got the story all planned out dear!**

A Kyo's Carol Chapter 4: A Literally Unimaginable Past. Seriously. He Didn't Believe it.

Kyo blinked. His cousin wasn't making any sense. At all. "What do you mean you're waiting for _yourself_ to go help whoever it was. That's stupid! You're not even moving!" Haru glared at Kyo. "What I mean kitty, is that We're in the _past_. I'm waiting for myself in the _past_ to go and help. I can't do anything while we're like this. Although..." he clenched his fist even tighter, "if it was possible to, I'd get him out of there in less than five seconds, so help me..." "But then how are we able to see the past so clearly? It's a dream, and I can't remember any of this stuff!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS ISN'T A DREAM MORON?!" The neko took several steps backwards. He was should've realized that even in a dream, oh wait, in this 'not a dream', his younger cousin would still be able to go over to his second personality. "Then how do you explain the moving through walls schtick?"

Now, Haru blinked. "Well, have you ever seen 'Back to the Future'?" Kyo hesitantly nodded. "Well, this is nothing like that." …

…

Kyo's mind was nearly a blank. Haru was just about the most cryptic person he had ever met. He never made any sense whatsoever. In his eyes, at least...

"Ah, there I am. Good." Kyo focused back on to Hatsuharu. His black and white haired relative was staring at a young... a young black and white haired boy. The boy couldn't have been more than six years old. Eight years in the past huh? At least now his cousin's strange remarks now held some sort of base to them.

Haru began to follow the younger version of himself, who was heading towards the source of the scream that the two teenagers had heard earlier. In fact, Kyo nearly had to run to catch up to Hatsuharu. It was clear that Haru was very worried, despite this already have taken place before.

Then suddenly they weren't there anymore. They were standing in front of a large door. Kyo was about to complain about the annoying sudden shifts in scenery, but then an onslaught of whimpering and pleading reached his ears. From inside the door. Kyo didn't wait for his younger cousin as he cautiously opened the door.

He found himself inside of Hatori's clinic, but It wasn't just Hatori inside of there. It was a man who was unmistakeably Hatori's father. Hatori's father was wrapping gauze around a little boy's arm. Upon closer inspection, he could see the boy's silver hair and big lavender eyes. Kyo rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust. He turned around and walked out of the room. "Oi, _now_ where do you think you're going?" said Hatsuharu indignantly. Kyo smirked. "I don't have time to start crying my eyes out over pretty boy over here. He's obviously just upset over a little minor injury from falling down the stairs or something. For a little kiss up, he sure is clumsy, no matter how good at fighting he is now."

(A/N: I know some of you may disagree that Yuki is clumsy, but he is, it's in the fanbook^^ he's a "gracefully clumsy prince charming", as Natsuki Takaya described!)

Haru stepped up next to Kyo and glared menacingly at him. "Kyo, this stupidity of yours is really pissing me off. If you're not going to come here with an open mind, then I'm going to be leaving now. Besides, it's time for me to go. But be thinking back on this, got it? Hopefully the next person will be able to open your mind a little bit."

…

…

Kyo lurched up out of bed. '_Gees, even in a dream that Haru's got a bad attitude.'_


	5. The Spirit of Presents

**Sorry friends! I've been super busy! I feel so bad! Anyways, I present you with my shortest chapter ever TT-TT**

Once again, Kyo was anxiously looking at the clock. The hour was almost up, but this time, Kyo was ready. Not that he was ever taken by surprise, of course. That was for girly boys. Little damsels in distress...

1:59

It seemed as though the clock had been stuck on that time for even more than the promised hour! Kyo wondered who would show up this time. Hatori? He hoped not. It would just be... well... it was Hatori. Ritsu? Doubtful. Very doubtful. Rin? Weird. Hiro? That would just piss him off. Kisa? Shigure? Ayame? Again, that would just piss him off. Kagura, maybe? Kyo shuddered. Who else was even around back then...?

"Hey! Kyo! Guess what?"

"**NO**! Oh Kami no! Not you, you brat!"

"Aww, Kyo, that's not very nice."

"Shut up! I don't even want to look at you right now... wait, _what_?! What the fraz are you _wearing_? You look like a freaking baby!"

"You're just jealous that you wouldn't be able to pull an outfit like this off..."

"As if..."

Momiji smiled happily despite the comments. "Ne, so Kyo, are you ready to go now?" Kyo paused in his rant, and sighed. "Right. So which "ghost" are you supposed to be?" The blond tapped his nose thoughtfully. "Wow Kyo, thought that would've been obvious. I mean, If Haru was the one from the past, then what would be next? I thought you were smarter than that Kyo!"

Said person grit his teeth. "Of course I knew little brat! I was only making sure you weren't stupid enough to not even know what you are!" (A/N: wow. Nice save Kyo. Sure you were. *heavy sarcasm*) "You're the future ghost! Obviously."

"Yep. He was right. You haven't changed. Not only in the obvious factor, but in the fact that you're still more stupid than me."

"_WHAT?! _Shut up!"

"Haha! Silly Kyon! I'm the spirit of the _present_, not the future! I'm not going to take you to the past Kyo."

"Yeah? Then where are you planning on taking me runt?"

Momiji smiled mischievously. "Upstairs." he replied, trying not to laugh. Looking at Kyo's face, which was (once again) turning redder than his hair, Momiji couldn't hold his laughter back anymore. "Honestly Kyo, get your mind out of the gutter! You and I both know that I'm not that kind of guy." "_Excuse me?!_" Before he got his head bashed in, the little rabbit scampered upstairs, and stopped in front of the door in the middle of the hallway. Kyo followed him quietly, so as not to wake anyone in the house. Tohru would start freaking out, Shigure would be annoying, and Yuki... well, he shuddered to think what would happen if he woke up that Rat at _this_ hour.

When the neko finally reached the hyperactive ghost boy, he crossed his arms. He wasn't stupid. He knew that this was the door to Yuki's room. He huffed. "Well?" he began. "What is it that ya want to show me? Momiji didn't reply, but he responded by opening the door to the violet-eyed boy's room. Kyo nearly wanted to scream. "_Are you suicidal or something Momiji? I mean, are you seriously crazy? Do you have any idea what he _does_ to his alarm clocks__?!_" The blond giggled. "Silly Kyo! I'm the Ghost of Presents! I can do whatever I want!"

Kyo sweatdropped.

"Eh, I think you mean 'present'..." His cousin shook his head vigorously. "Nope! It's definitely 'presents'!" And with that he walked up to the sleeping mouse. (A/N: I know that Yuki's a rat, but whenever I say 'rat', it feels mean! I definitely think that being a mouse is cuter, so therefore, in my mind, Yun-chan is a mouse! Although remember, that doesn't mean that I won't refer to him as a rat sometimes ^^;) Kyo walked up behind him, and the neko couldn't help but scoff at how vulnerable he looked when he wasn't conscious. _The little princess looks like he's waiting for a retarded prince riding a unicorn to come and give him a kiss or something. He really looks like a girl. No wonder he has such a bad complex. _Momiji took his pointer finger and put it about an inch away from Yuki's forehead. Then he beckoned Kyo to come closer to his rival/ "Poke his foreheaad Kyo." Said person looked at Momiji like he was speaking Swahili. For the second time, Kyo found himself saying, "...Excuse me?" "You heard me. Poke his forehead Kyo! Watch-" and with that, Momiji poked his older relative's forehead. Kyo half=expected some sort or siren to go off, but naturally it didn't. So, without further hesitation, he followed Momiji's example and poked the little rat's forehead. _  
_

With that, Kyo's mind was flooded with the memories of his lifelong rival.

**Please review! Reviews are my inspiration! This is better than the original fifth chapter, don't you think? I'm setting up a poll on my profile as to who the third spirit should be. Make sure to vote!**


	6. Apprehension Ensues, as Well as Stress

Thank you so much to lovely reviewers! Especially to the lovely but unfortunately unnamed Guest TT-TT. You got my butt kicked back in gear! Your 'written from the bottom of your heart' review was absolutely amazing! I love reviews like yours! Please enjoy the sixth chapter!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket clearly goes to Natsuki Takaya. I mean, if I had owned it, (which, by the way, owning Fruits Basket for at leat five minutes if on my YOLO List ((previously named 'Bucket List',))) I doubt that any of you would be as avid fans of Fruits Basket as you are now!

_The neko couldn't help but scoff at how vulnerable he looked when he wasn't conscious. _The little princess looks like he's waiting for a retarded prince riding a unicorn to come and give him a kiss or something. He really looks like a girl. No wonder he has such a bad complex. _Momiji took his pointer finger and put it about an inch away from Yuki's forehead. Then he beckoned Kyo to come closer to his rival. "Poke his forehead Kyo." Said person looked at Momiji like he was speaking Swahili. For the second time, Kyo found himself saying, "...Excuse me?" "You heard me. Poke his forehead Kyo! Watch-" and with that, Momiji poked his older relative's forehead. Kyo half=expected some sort or siren to go off, but naturally it didn't. So, without further hesitation, he followed Momiji's example and poked the little rat's forehead._

_With that, Kyo's mind was flooded with the memories of his lifelong rival._

**(This next part is still third person/ Kyo's POV, but it's seen as though it's, well... you know how in the second Harry Potter, Harry witesses Tom Riddle's memory, but it's as though he isn't there? Well, it's like that. If you don't know what I'm talking about... read the books. -.- Don't watch the movies first.)**

"Hey! Look! It's Yuki!

"Yuki-chan!"

"It's Yuki-_san_, idiot."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yun-Yun!"

The silver-haired boy, who had previously been ignoring the four other council members until then, looked sharply at Kakeru Manabe as he joined in the ridiculous argument between Kimi and Naohito. "So help me Manabe, if you call me that stupid name one more time, I will-" "Okay! Never mind! Yuki-hime it is then!" _THUNK_. The black haired boy cowered in the corner with his hands covering the large bump that now occupied his head.

In the background, Kyo snorted. While the chaos of the student council ensued, the orange haired boy surveyed the scene. "I doubt that I've ever seen 'Yun-Yun' ever act so stupid in front of strangers before. Geez, he looks really pissy right now." Momiji glanced at him with a small frown adorning his face. "Be nice Kyo. They aren't strangers. They're his friends."

Kyo turned to face him with a disbelieving expression.

"_That_ has friends?" Momiji stuck out is tongue at his cousin. "Of course silly. It's not like his entire world revolves around you ya know. He has a life too." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well, then let me rephrase the question. _These _people are his friends?" he gestured to the council. Machi was offering her half-sibling an icepack while Kimi and Nao were still fighting over which suffix to us on their beloved President. The rat was sharpening a pencil in the electric sharpener, not noticing that it was dangerously close to the end, as to the fact that he was reading something from a file.

The neko mussed up his hair and sighed. Then a thought struck him. "Oi, Momiji, when was this anyways? I can't have been that long ago. The rat's only been the stupid President since last term, right?" Momiji sullenly replied. "Last week," he replied. The cat was unnerved by the sudden change in his cousin's demeanor. He didn't like how the normal silliness was replaced by a sad attitude. "Why're you so depressed all of a sudden?"

The blond sighed.

"It's almost time for the bad part."

"Hey, what bad part?"

"Just watch, Kyo."

Suddenly, a cellphone rang out. The council respectfully went quiet as Yuki pulled out the phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller and sighed. He then opened it and held it to his ear. "Hello?" A pause. "Yes." Another pause. "Oh, alright. Um, well, I'll be on my way then. I will see you soon." He hung up, and then rubbed his forehead in slight frustration. "Ne, who was that Yun-chan?" "_San._" "Oh, well, that was my mother Todo-san. I'm going to meet with her now, so can I trust the rest of you to handle the rest of the fundraiser paperwork?" Without waiting for a reply, the silver-haired boy strode out of the council room. "I told you it was 'san'..." was what they heard as the door was closed.

Momiji got out of his spot and followed his memory cousin, while beckoning for Kyo to do that same.

They followed Yuki past the school gates, and down the pathway through the woods, which led not to Shigure's home, but to the main estate. Kyo kept glancing at Momiji, trying to catch him off guard, in order to further elaborate on his sudden mood change, but to no avail. Everytime he tried, Momiji would glance away, and Yuki would do something, like rub his arm from the cold, and, being Kyo, he couldn't keep his eyes trained on only one space at a time.

around ten minutes later, Yuki had arrived at the gates of the main estate. His forehead had broken out in a cold sweat, and he looked slightly more pale than was natural for him.

"Let's see if we can get this part over with." murmured Momiji. Now, Kyo was slightly apprehensive of what was about to happen inside of that gate.

**Finally! My computer is back in business baby! I've had this chapter ready _forever_, but literally as I was about to publish it, it went all psycho. Stupid psycho. SO anyways, it seems like all I can come up with are excuses, but for all of your sakes, I will hurry and finish this story! My notebook is bursting with story muses, but I promised not to start another story until the ones I promised to finish are done! Okay, and I seriously need reviews. I'm not even joking when I say I can't write without them. Like, foh realzies. Also, don't get me wrong, I love compliments, but I am in dire need of constuctive critisizm or ideas in these reviews friends! **

**...**

**PS, my birthday is on the 5th! finally a learners permit! I'm born in March, which is later in the school year, so all of my friends are already have a well established relationship with their permits. Which for me, ensues jealousy. So give me presents! Wah! Haha just kidding;) But, seriously. 0.o**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**Hola everyone! I finally have inspiration! I'm going to officially update every Friday and Saturday, and with random points when I have free times during the week. Hooray! My muse is back! Or should I say, my muse has finally been discovered^^;. And guess what my new muse is? Well, I have a few. Sama Sama, my pet mouse, Akubyo-chan, a stray cat that has become friends with my window, so I named him! (Akubyo, by the way, is translated from Japanese into "evil cat") My third and last muse is more story ideas! So many ideas! Hooray! **

**Yeah, so, we've already established the fact that I own nothing, not even *sniff* Yun-chan. So there. Mock away, all of you Akubyo-chans. Please enjoy the second chapter in a single week a record!**

The rat wrung his hands, and apprehensively opened the ominous gates which led into the Sohma compound. With baited breath, he started to walk forward. Kyo peered at him, and heard Yuki as he said "Honestly, there's no need to be like this, I don't even know why he's called me here yet..." Kyo swung his head to ask Momiji a question, when he found that the not-so-hyperactive rabbit was already walking. "Oi! Fruitcake! Wait up!" Momiji turned and giggled halfheartedly. "Haha, sorry Kyo, I wasn't thinking". Kyo rolled his eyes and ran up to catch to the boy. They were walking right behind Yuki when Kyo had the unexplainable urge to poke the nezumi's back. He oh so carefully extended his finger, and just as he was about to reach his miniature goal, and annoyed cough came from right next to him. The older Sohma turned around and glared at Momiji, but Momiji jabbed his head to the front of them. Kyo turned back around, and...they had arrived at Akito's door.

With extreme difficulty, the orange-haired boy suppressed a violent shudder. Even if it was a vision, the Neko spirit knew that it was in prohibited territory. It was struggling to withdraw, and run away as fast as he could. This feeling, though not uncommon, was even stronger than usual. Normally, it was just an uncontrollable urge to step back whenever things became too difficult, but this...well, if Yuki had ever had to deal with feelings like these, he felt almost sorry for the rat. He shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. No, no, it wouldn't do him any good to harbor these thoughts. Rivalry was the simplest way to deal with things. It was what he was familiar with.

Yuki Sohma knocked on the door, the knock, which seemed quiet at first, resounded all throughout the corridor. He opened it with just a small crack. "Ah, Yuki, you came. How I missed you, well...we need to establish something, now don't we..." With that, everything in Kyo's vision went white. There was nothing.

* * *

Kyo once again, jerked awake. His eyes opened so quickly, it felt as though they were stinging. "OW! Aw, what happened?!" He frantically looked beside him, and was surprised to find that Momiji was still there. The blonde was rubbing his head, as though in pain. "Momiji? W-what the hell is going on? Why aren't you gone yet?" With eyes still squinted from pain, the boy said, "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Aki-sama not wanting us to see it. I'll bet that subconsciously his spirit made the effort to make sure that we couldn't see something that he didn't want us to see. Who knows? But, the vision wasn't over, my job isn't done." Kyo put his forehead in his hands. What are you talking about you idiot? Aren't you just supposed to wake me up, drag me somewhere, and dissapear?" "Please be quiet Kyo!"

Kyo blinked rapidly, dumbstruck. Had...Momiji just yelled at him? With actual anger? Momiji scruched up his fists and put them up to his cheeks. "That's not why we came Kyo. We came to show you why you aren't the only cursed one! We came to help you realize that no matter how bad you have it, albeit your curse is still fairly severe, you need to remember the fact that there are twelve more of us whose memories are filled with pain and hopelessness. Yuki and everyone are still cursed, and you can't know how they feel because you've never bothered to try and find out! So please, just let me figure something out!"

Kyo blinked several more times, his mind reeling back. He didn't want...no! This isn't right! Stupid brat, talking as if he knows what it's like...

"Okay, Kyo." The blonde boy extended his arm out. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I'm about eighty-percent certain that it will." Kyo stubbornly looked away, but he took his hand anyways. Once more, his vision went white.

* * *

"...so I think that in due time that this will suffice, you see our..."

The boy opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a large room, standing next to a fairly young man wearing a business suit. They were discussing something about on of the numerous Sohma businesses. _"Ne, Kyo? Hang on..."_ a couple of moments pause. Then Momiji's voice rang out again. _"Well, it isn't working as well as I'd hoped, seeing as I can't be with you, but I guess that this will work. Okay, so, do you see the door at the very end of the room?" _Kyo nodded, turning to find the door as he did so. _"Good! SO get out of this room, and the room that you need to be in is a couple of doors down, it's really big and it's black. I think that it has the kanji for "Kami" on it. I accidentally caused you to go down a few rooms to many... ha!"_ and with that, his voice was gone.

Kyo followed his instructions apprehensively, he hadn't done this without someone before, nor had he ever been inside the estate before. Not to say that he was going to complain! Any moron could do this!

...

In front of Kyo were the doors. Should he knock? Even though no one would hear it, it felt awkward without... aw hell! He shouldn't even have to open the doors! He was practically a damn ghost! Appearing inside of the room, Kyo's eyes widened. Everyone was there! Ayame, Hiro, Kagura (He unwittingly shuddered), The pervert, Hatori, Momiji...well, the past Momiji, not the Ghost or whatever... and well, everyone. That is except two who he would've thought to be there.

The doors behind him opened, and standing there was Akito with an extremely accomplished look on his face, while Yuki trailed behind, his bangs covering his eyes, with his body in a forlorn stance, as though he had given up on something.

**Sorry that this story has been inconsistent, but it's almost done, bear with me. Two more chapters, and then I'll continue on to finishing "A Very Popular Game", and then "Karma", and _maybe_ "Out Of My Ordinary". I'm sorry to say that my other stories, including "OOMO" are up for adoption. However, if I feel like it, I will finish "OOMO". So please tell me if you're interested! Also, my birthday is on the 5th of March! 7 days! So for my birthday, I'm starting an Ouran High School Host Club One-shot contest. It'll be called "'One in the Same' Contest"! Look for it!**


	8. Practice: Part 1

**Yeah, um okay. I lied. No way can I manage every Friday and Saturday. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience '! Let's just acknowledge that my updating habits suck, and leave it at that -.-'...**

**Don't own Fruits Basket. Don't sue or I'll mock you shamelessly.**

* * *

Yuki looked around, and, seeing no one, walked out of the room. Momiji hadn't said a word so far, and Kyo wondered if the rabbit was even there anymore...

He followed his silver haired cousin down a large hallway, and down a flight of stairs. When Yuki stopped, he also abruptly came to a halt. When Yuki didn't move, Kyo walked around in front to look at his cousin's eyes. They were deadened, and had a haunted look clinging to his face. Then the shorter one (FYI, that's Yuki. Yuki will always be my adorably sexy Yun-chan^^) straightened himself up, and plastered a smile on his face, staring directly at Kyo. The neko boy stepped back in shock, and yelled to him "Wait, can you see me or something?! 'Cause I wasn't being a sick perv or anything like that, it's just with that stupid look on your face, I st- started t-to... started to..." Yuki hadn't responded, still smiling eerily at Kyo. The redhead blinked and waved his hand in front of his enemy's face. "Hello? Ppft, whatever..." and with that he stuck his hand n his jacket pocket, and glared at the wall next to him.

"_Don't you get it Kyo?"_ Once again, Kyo was startled. "Usuagi?! Where the- where have you been?! This guy's been acting weird and you haven't said anything! What's going on already?!"

"_...Kyo, he's practicing."_

"Practicing? What's that supposed to mean?"

"_..."_

"Don't go silent on me, so help me I will-"

"_For you."_

"..."

"_..."_

"...Me?"

"_Yeah. And for Tohru, and Haru, and Kisa, and 'Gure and Aaya and 'Tori... for everyone."_

"I don't get it."

Kyo huffed and folded his arms, upset with these cryptic answers. He just wanted to know why the rat was being all creepy was all! The atmosphere in front of Kyo rippled, and there was Momiji again, this time adorned in his pink blouse and brown hat, smiling sadly at Kyo. "Well, I'd be surprised if you understood." "I'm still not following you. I asked a question, and I know when the answer is being avoided. I'm not an idiot, no matter what you all think, got that?" Momiji looked up, and his sad smile faltered a bit. "What?" "Don't pretend I don't know. I get that I'm the cat, so I won't be accepted in to the family, but that doesn't mean that I'm not me! I'm Kyo! I'm _me_! Why don't you people get that, you with your fancy banquets, Akito's little pets, having a wonderful time, and I'm the stupid onlooker. So what, I'll never surpass the rat! Who would want to anyways? I mean, look at him! He's got tons of fans, he's got the respect he wants, heck, he's even got _Akito_, the _God_ at his side! And me?! I'M JUST THE CAT WHO GETS THE UGLY-EYE EVERYTIME I WALK ON A SINGLE BLADE OF GRASS THAT THE SOHMA FAMILY, _MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, _CLAIM TO BE THEIRS! None of you can ever understand! It isn't me who needs to change, right? I haven't done anything wrong! _It wasn't my fault_!"

Breathing heavily, Kyo looked down at his blond cousin, and then turned to sneer at Yuki, still smiling as though mocking him, while avoiding the usagi's gaze. "Kyo..." "No, I don't want to hear any stupid consolation you can come up with, I'm over it already. "Yes... but, Kyo, you've probably never had to pretend, have you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you see, Kyo, um... how can I say this, but you've never had to completely conceal your feelings. You've never had to hide who you really are, and you've never been afraid to stand up and fight for what you believe to be right. That, that is, to say, I think, what Yuki admires most about you. Tohru said once-"

"What do you mean, _admires_? Ha, real great and grand, tell another one, I almost laughed."

"..."

"...Sorry."

"T-Tohru told me once that Yuki felt sad whenever he saw you around people who were smiling and laughing. She said that he told her that it made him reflect on himself, and that he was jealous of you, of your ability to act so natural around other people. Then, Tohru told me that she thought it was funny, She thought that it was a bit funny to find that while Kyo-kun is trying and struggling with all his might to be accepted into the family and be like Yuki-san, at the same time, Yuki was desperately trying to escape the Sohma curse, and to be accepted by those who have care for others. Although, it is funny in a way, it makes me very... sad, to see the ones I love be so desperate to be the other, she said. Kyo..."

his eyes were shining with tears,

"I think the same thing Kyo. We all have the same curse, would it really be so bad to maybe rely on each other a bit more? To live and laugh with each other? We all are cursed, so doesn't it make sense to get a long a bit more?"

Kyo looked at his cousin with wide eyes.

"...Momiji...?"

* * *

**Finally! Yeah, it's short, but only 'cause I wanted to hurry and get this chapter up. next chapter is the last! It'll (hopefully) be up soon! Oh and in case you've been confused on this, it isn't a YukiXKyo fic, although I don't mind the pairing. I've also been thinking of doing a D.N. Angel fanfic! (So help me, Tokyopop is back in business, so they'd better get their frickin butts in gear into finishing the english translation... ne, also, can you guys read and review my story "Is it really my fault?" It's my first story, it was written before I was even on , and it hasn't got a single review. It's bumming me out. If I said it was blocking my creative juices, would it encourage you? It's up for adoption, same with a few of my other unfinsished stories, so let me know if you're interested! Please?!**


	9. Practice: Part 2

_'…you've never had to pretend.'_

_'…hidden emotions…'_

_'...there was always that small confinement.'_

_'There was always a mask...'_

"_Kyo."_

They're probably right, anyways. Screw reality. So what? I mean, I don't even really care what they think of me, so what's the point?

"_Kyo. Listen to me. You finally understand, now."_

The fact is, I can't beat that damn Yuki. I guess that all there is to it is to move on, find something else to concern myself with.

Finally out of his stupor, Kyo opened his eyes, and was relieved to once again see his small blond cousin, once again solid, and smiling. He looked him up and down, and for the first time in this ridiculous nightmare, Momiji was actually in his normal clothes. Well, normal for him anyways. Thank goodness, he didn't think he could stand seeing the annoying rabbit in any more "girlish than necessary" clothing items.

"_Kyo, I'm glad. Subconsciously, I can see that you've finally moved on. I'm very, very happy. I'm finally able to go."_ "Yeah, and where are you gonna go? All I see around here is nothin'." Momiji giggled. _"Don't be a dummy! I'm going back to your house!"_ Kyo huffed and folded his arms. "Yeah? What now? Who's the next guy gonna be? If it's Kagura, I won't listen to her. Just hurry it up already, I want to wake up."

"_Well, it's going to be a little different this time. You see, the next person that you're going to meet won't show up like Haru and I did, he's gonna be right in front of your face, literally!"_ Kyo snorted. "Yeah, and how the Hell's that gonna work out for ya? So, what, I'm finally going ta snap out of it, is that it? Be my guest."

With that, Momiji winked. The white area around him dissolved, and Momiji along with it. Kyo looked around, attempting to catch a glimpse of what was causing this strange phenomenon, when he blinked.

* * *

Once, again, Kyo found himself opening his eyes. He was in his room, his normal room, the cat noticed with relief. He was lying in his bed, as he was when he had entered the weird realm. The redhead looked around, and jumped when he saw who was next to him. Yuki was asleep, sitting on a chair. He was positioned close to the bed, with small puffs of air escaping his mouth, and blowing small strands of hair out of his face. Kyo noticed that there were bags under his eyes.

"Oi."

The rat continued to sleep.

"Oi!"

Again, no response

Kyo frowned, and he shoved Yuki as hard as he could. The next thing he knew, there was a searing pain on his left cheek. "Don't touch me Shigure!" The now angry Yuki yelled, still drowsy. Surprised, Yuki looked at Kyo, and Kyo glared back, clutching his cheek. Yuki frowned angrily. "Why did you touch me you idiot?" "Why're you sleeping next to my bed, ya creep?" Yuki frowned even deeper, causing the bags underneath his eyes to seem slightly darker. "Honda-san and Shigure, not myself, became worried about you when you wouldn't wake up after Kazuma-sensei left. They called Hatori, and he instructed me to watch over you, so I did, involuntarily. Now you are awake, we are going to open the gifts. The family is waiting downstairs. Hurry and get out of bed." With a small blush on his face, he left. Kyo couldn't help but snicker. _Some cover up. So he was worried, then?_

Kyo slowly walked downstairs. Greeting him was the sight of nearly the entire zodiac, as well as Tohru, and, surprisingly, Mayu-sensei. She was seated next to Hatori, laughing easily. This was a small sight he could do without. Momiji and Tohru were talking cheerfully, while Ritsu was apologizing profusely to Kagura, having spilled a drink on her white blouse, while Kagura merely waved it off. Haru was trying to convince Yuki to pull on a cow-print sweater, insisting all the while that is would keep him warmer than other sweaters, while Yuki was pushing it away, red-faced. When Kyo reached the last step, everyone hushed and looked at him.

Tohru rushed over, pale and worried. "Are you alright Kyo-kun? Do you feel better?" "I feel fine." he bonked her on the head and sat on the floor next to Kisa and Haru. Kisa smiled softly at him, and Haru gave him a knowing expression. Startled at this, he turned away, and found himself looking at Yuki, who was looking back. He was wearing the cow sweater, he noticed. Smirking at his confused expression, He turned to looked at Momiji, who was looking at him as well. The blond slowly turned away, still smiling with the same knowing expression as Hatsuharu's. Kyo turned to stare as his hands, which were folded in his lap. Some things, he figured, would probably never change. He would probably always be a bit of an outcast, as would be the rest of the zodiac. At least they understood him.

And, with that knowledge, he was okay with that.

Fin.

* * *

**Okay everyone! After the ridiculously long wait, once again, I have finished this chapter, and with this, the story comes to an end. I know that the readers of this story are most definitely disappointed with the short and abrupt, not to mention rushed, ending, but my muse for this story is long gone but I thankfully had enough juice for me to finish this story. Hooray! My first finished story! After the grueling month of writers block, and several "up for adoption" stories later, it is done. **

**So, I've decided on a new method for posting stories. I will write the entire thing down beforehand, and type each chapter up every posting day! I'm going to update A Very Popular Game once in a while, probably after each new chapter of my new stories, so never fear! No, I have not forgotten about my other stories, I'm just lacking in the inspirations department for Fruits Basket. If any of ya guys want to post any HaruxYuki stories, that would be most helpful! I'm also going to greatly expand my writing field, starting with D.N. Angel, Hetalia, and Sengoku Basara! (For any of you lovely folks who aren't aware, Sengoku Basara is an anime based off of a very popular video game, and it is about the warring states era, surrounding Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura as the main characters. (Date Masamune FOREVER!) I highly recommend it! I get chills every minute!) Well, until the next story! Ja ne!**

**P.S. Again, I apologize for the late updates. This is most likely the last story that this occurs in, so keep on reading!**

**P.S.S. We already understand that I own nothing of the sort related to Fruits Basket? The only exception being a Yun-chan plushie, which I made myself.**


End file.
